Jeankasa Week
by chinarai
Summary: Drabbles for Jeankasa Week on tumblr. Day Three - Wound: Smiling slightly, he rubbed her engagement ring lovingly, eyelids dropping halfway and tears welling up his eyes. "I love you so much…"
1. Hair

_::_

_Drabbles for Jeankasa Week on tumblr_

_(Mikasamun on JeankasaSquad_

_Each prompt is accompanied with a picture by the lovely Jazz/jazzie560)_

_::_

* * *

**::Day One**

**Hair::**

Had it happened any other way, she would have been flattered, really, but everything she could feel at the moment was embarrassment and discomfort, what with the way he looked at her as if she was a holy being and how the members of the Scouting Legion that stood close to them whispered among themselves about them. But Mikasa brushed it aside, for it was not completely his fault really, the concussion on his head was not letting him think clearly.

It did not help much, though, that he kept blabbering even after they tried to quiet him down. He was delirious, hallucinating even, laying down on the wagon and saying over and over how cute she was, how badass and skilled she was, and how her hair was soft looking and shiny and as dark as the night.

Mikasa carefully examined the stitches on his forehead, nodding at Armin in thanks when he held Jean's arms down so he would not try to grab her again. Eren was one step away from shutting him up somehow (probably with a good aimed punch) and throwing him off of the wagon to feed off the titans that could possibly chase after them again, but he refrained from doing so by sitting as far away as possible from the injured man.

"'Kasaa," his eyes were wide and clouded, darting about as he tried to make her face out. She could guess he only saw a blur of light peach colored skin and black, and that dark blob of mass was the first thing he reached out to when Armin released him. "Your hair is so pretty." He said, a little too loudly for her tastes, which caused Connie to snicker.

She turned to face the shorter guy riding on his horse beside the wagon. "How did this happen again?"

"Sasha," was the only thing Connie said before turning away from Eren's deadly glare. Yes, she could have guessed, but let's not blame someone when there is a chance that they are not guilty. "Not my fault horseface here thinks your sister is pretty." He mumbled and kicked his heels on the horse, nudging it to trot a bit faster.

At least, Jean seemed to register what Connie called him and he furrowed his brow just barely, as much as his confusion would let him. Eren burst out laughing then, if it was due to Jean's confused face or the way he stared mutely at the horizon as he tried to figure out what was going on, Mikasa did not know, so she merely remained on her spot while Armin pulled the laughing man off and away from the wagon and into another one. At the moment, she did not have the desire to be left alone with him, but someone had to look over him and no one else offered help.

Maybe Sasha should be here instead of her, Mikasa thought as she wiped away the thin trail of blood off his temple, but then maybe the food loving girl would just finish him for once and for all. She would rather avoid that. For once they were returning with no deaths and a minimal number of injured people, if only one person lost their life due to their hyperactive companion, then the Scouting Legion would be disgraced.

Besides the concussion, his left eye was purple and terribly swollen. At least he was not complaining of pain, and it was not because there was not any, because something somewhere must be hurting. Jean did not complain because, due to the concussion, his mind was solely focused on one thing: her. So it was not like he did not feel any pain; Jean just did not acknowledge it.

Turning away to clean the damp cloth in her hands, she dipped it into the water in the bucket and twisted it to get rid of the excess. "Look at you," she said, more to herself than to him, "got yourself into trouble again, huh?" Mikasa gently wiped the cloth on his neck, blood and sweat and dirt giving space to his clear skin.

Jean stirred, looked at her with his wide eyes again. "Miiikasaa..." She hummed and shifted her eyes to his face, holding his gaze. "You were so cool out there, 'Kasa!" One dark eyebrow raised; he sounded like a child. "You are sooo awesome!"

He waved one arm and she ducked left to avoid it. "It was like- the titan was so close and you _zoom-_ and it tried to grab you and _bam_- you killed it!" Yes, she stifled a laugh, he definitely sounded like a kid. Jean's heavy hands grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her down swiftly, her breath hitched when he held her head so, so close to his face. "You are so cool." He whispered dreamily and Mikasa placed her hands upon his, pulled them away from his face and straightened her back.

Clearing her throat, the girl lowered his hands to his chest and patted them, silently telling him to keep them there. Well aware of the eyes on her, Mikasa wiped her brow hoping they would take the light blush on her cheeks as a sign of weariness due to the hot sun beating down on them. "Thank you," that sounded more like a question than an affirmation, but at the moment she could care less. Jean would not pick on this slight slip in the state he was him.

He grinned widely at her, letting out a breathy laugh and an equally breathy "You're welcome!" Quieting down gradually, Jean tilted his head to the side and watched her with half lidded eyes, that amazed smile never leaving his lips.

She leaned back when he sat up, nearly losing his balance and falling down on his side, but once he was successfully standing still his grin widened in accomplishment. "Wow, Mikasa... Your hair is so... Wow..." Jean sounded breathless. Maybe sitting up was not the wisest idea; Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back to lie down again, but he would not budge. "I've always loved it. It's– It's just so much good..."

Pink spread across her cheeks and she shut her lips for a brief second. Normally, she would not have minded the eyes in their direction for she was used to being stared at by now, but he was making it harder for her to keep a straight face. "Jean, uhm..." Mikasa glanced sideways as if trying to find someone who would help her when he lifted his hand to her face; no one came. "That head injury seems really bad."

"No, shh..." He said softly and took a lock of hair between his fingers, twirling it, "I'm serious." Jean tilted his head, eyes softening and endearing, holding her apprehensive gaze confidently. "You are so pretty," the man murmured, pausing in every word, and brushed some strands of hair away from her eyes with his fingertips, "just like your hair."

Her lips parted and she released a shaky breath. "Thank you," she murmured sincerely, sounding sure of herself. Absentmindedly, Mikasa dipped a tip of the cloth into the water and carefully ran it over his lips that parted under her touch. "I..." Swallowing, she breathed in deeply and pulled her hand away. "I think you should try to sleep now."

He hummed in agreement, held her hands in his and lied down as slowly as possible. "Goodnight, 'Kasa."

She smiled, squinting her eyes under the bright sun, "Goodnight, Jean," and gently pried her hands from his.

Mikasa stood and put some space between them, ran a hand over her mouth and wiped the sweat away from her face. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at the people who kept looking in their direction, making a satisfied sound when they quickly turned away and pretended to be talking. Armin and Eren returned few moments later with more bandages, and her brother replaced hers while the blond replaced Jean's.


	2. Confession

_::_

_Drabbles for Jeankasa Week on tumblr_

_(Mikasamun on JeankasaSquad_

_Each prompt is accompanied with a picture by the lovely Jazz/jazzie560)_

_::_

* * *

**::Day Two**

**Confession::**

For the past hour, Jean stood before the mirror of the bathroom, brushing his hair over and over and checking his teeth for any bit of food that could be hidden somewhere. He ran his fingertips over his eyebrows, fixing the short hairs into place, ironed his Scouting Legion jacket and picked a brand new linen shirt. There was not a trace of dirt in his boots; they were clean and shiny as new. He even bought a new pair of socks for the occasion, everything to look good for Mikasa.

He would do fine, he assured himself. He had practiced and it all went well. Armin approved of his speech and even corrected a few things; the blond knew so much about a lot of things, romance included. Jean was pretty sure he read every book in their library.

"Alright," Jean stared at his reflection, rolled his shoulders to get rid of the tension. "One last time." Clearing his throat, he leaned back on the wall behind him and crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes focused on the mirror all the time. A slight arch of one eyebrow, a corner of his lips quirked higher than the other. He looked handsome, even more than usual.

_You can do it,_ his mind reminded, and he gave his most seductive smile. "Hello, Mikasa." Maybe if he lowered the pitch of his voce just slightly… He tried again and it was perfect. "I'm glad you could come meet me this evening. I just wanted to tell you some things." Jean paused; here is the part when she asks him what it is, looking at him with her perfect, pretty eyes. "You are so skilled and deadly, and so, so beautiful. You really are something, did you know that?"

"You're the top graduate of our class and you don't deserve any less. You earned that rank; you gave your all and keep on giving to save humanity." He tilted his head to the other side, looking at his reflection (and soon enough her) from another angle. Damn, the left side of his face was prettier than the right side.

He made a _tch _sound and lowered his head, grinning, presumably after she said something nice. "I was wondering…" Facing the mirror again, he pushed away from the tiled wall and approached the sink counter, placing his hands on its flat surface. Then, he imagined as if he were holding her hips, imagined her breath fanning the base of his neck, and he licked his lips in anticipation. "Would you like to be my girl?"

Quickly pushing away, he pumped his fist into the air and checked his hair one last time. It was fine, he looked fine, he would do fine. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the bathroom and down the halls.

Somewhere else, Mikasa smoothed her hand down her shirt and raked her fingers through her hair. Although she did not show it, she was nervous. Very, very nervous. Opening up to others had always been an issue, in a way or another, and now she was about to make the biggest confession in a long time.

It should not be hard. She was a terrible liar, so there was no way she would be able to sneak out if anything went wrong, but it would work out smoothly. Mikasa fearlessly voiced her opinions in meetings she attended to before; telling Jean a few words would not be much easier, or so she hoped.

"I would protect you with my life," her nose wrinkled, she hastily picked her scarf from the vanity. "Ugh, no. Too much." Okay, maybe finding the right words would be a little difficult. With her scarf over her shoulders, she approached the vanity and pulled a drawer open, taking out an elastic band, and loosely tied her hair in a short and low ponytail. "I would chase after the Female Titan to save you." Too Eren-ish. Mikasa scoffed at her own stupidity and wrapped her scarf neatly, freeing her hair from the elastic band and setting it on the table.

Hands on the back of the chair and bracing her weight, a long breath blew through her lips as she stared at her reflection. "Just let him talk first," she mumbled. Standing straight, she did a double check and calmly left the room.

They met by the training grounds that were usually empty by this time of the day and walked side by side in silence until they got to the borders of a small portion of trees. Jean leaned on a bark and crossed his arms, watching as she stood stiffly before him and, after a few moments, she motioned for him to speak first. But the moment he parted his lips he knew he was disgraced, for it was like someone brainwashed him and stripped him of his confidence and smugness.

Swallowing hard, Jean kept his composure and at least pretended to be cool. _Shit_. What would he do now? _It's okay_. He breathed in deeply, _you can do it._ "So, uh… Y-You're the answer to all my prayers, s-so that means you're religious, right?" Mikasa made a face, brow furrowed and lips parted, but nothing came out. _Shit_, that was a bad sign. "I– I mean–"

"Jean, let's just–" She blew air through her lips, exasperated. "Let's just go to town and… And we'll talk there."

He perked up. That was his cue, he knew of this pickup line that never failed, ever, and it would not fail him now. "B-But I think I'll need directions!" Could have been better, but he would not complain.

She looked over her shoulder at him, having already walked handful of steps ahead. "Directions?" Fully turning to face him, the girl pointed her forefinger to her left. "Jean, the town is over there."

"To your heart!" He blurted out and once he noticed his slip (and the face she made, oh god, he was scaring her!) his cheeks turned deep red. _Fuck_.

Mikasa was, internally, freaking out. This was not what she had planned or had in mind at all. She thought they would meet, he would say his part and she would most likely repeat his words using her own. But this, these sentences that did not make any sense, she was not expecting. His red face, stutters and nervousness, that she was ready to face, but not this, never this.

Shifting her weight, it sounded like a good idea to change the subject at the moment, so Mikasa did her best to seem collected and relaxed, she even stretched her arms behind her back to seem at ease. "That's a new shirt, isn't it?"

Jean nodded, a bit too rapidly and excitedly, and smoothed his hand down his chest and stomach. "Wanna know what it's made of?"

"Uhm… Linen?" She guessed. Since a young age she was able to tell different fabrics apart; her mother taught her that.

His smirk was overly excited, "Boyfriend material!"

The only reaction she managed to give was gap at him and stare as if he had just told her he still wet his bed which, she hoped, was not true. At a loss of what to say or do, Mikasa simply shut her mouth and faced somewhere else. Jean's wide shifted into a hesitant one and he grew anxious, shifting on the spot as he watched the unmoving girl. Should he say something? Probably, and this time he would have to make sure it was not another lame pickup line. It is funny, because he did not know he knew so many. Heh, maybe Connie was controlling his brain from afar.

With his mind set, he cleared his throat. "Do you–"

"No." He sealed his lips and cringed at her tone. Mildly irritated or pissed off beyond belief; one of these matched her current state of spirit. Her closed fists rested on her hips and she stared at the ground, long and hard, debating matters on her head. Jean remained quiet, giving her the space she needed and trying to force his blush to go away.

Breathing out slowly, she whirled around and marched up him, the movement so abrupt Jean jumped in surprise. Mikasa grabbed his hand and turned his palm upwards, staring down at it as her fingers traced the lines inside; he swallowed, waiting for her to speak.

"I read palms," she said nonchalantly, fingertip brushing the heel of his hand and inner side of his wrist; "it says you'll ask me out on a date."

His face flushed hotly and he smirked down at her. "Is it hot in he–"

"Jean, no." Mikasa cut him, dropping his hand and sliding her palms up his fore arm, fingers curling around the crook of his elbow. "Just shut up and take me out."


	3. Wound

_::_

_Drabbles for Jeankasa Week on tumblr_

_(Mikasamun on JeankasaSquad_

_Each prompt is accompanied with a picture by the lovely Jazz/jazzie560)_

_::_

* * *

**::Day Three**

**Wound::**

The sun was rising on the horizon, its light casting colors in the sky, banning away the dark blue of the night and giving space to soft pink and orange hues. She could not see it, not with the walls blocking her vision, but she could already feel the warmth that came along with each sunrise, could feel a new wave of energy running in her veins.

That was why Mikasa enjoyed running early in the mornings, before the sun rose, before everyone was awake. It was quiet and cool, and it was nice to see the changes that came with the rising sun; the sky would be prettier, the birds would sing more, dogs would stretch on the sidewalk and watch her with tired dark eyes and sometimes even run with her for a short period of moment.

And then the first windows would open, white bed sheets billowing in the gentle breeze as housewives waved them to get rid of any overnight dust, kids whining as their mothers forced their windows open, letting the light inside the once dark room. Moments later they are out the door, running away in small groups to play or sticking with their parents and walking down to the market street.

Some used to hide behind their mothers' skirts as she passed by. She glanced in their direction, gave them a small encouraging smile and went onward, eyes ahead even if a kid or two decided to run with her for about two blocks or less. While some were courageous enough to join her for about two minutes, others were not, so they chose to watch from afar, wide grins plastered on their faces and eyes shining with admiration; they reminded her of Eren when they were younger.

To her left and just two steps ahead, Jean ran in silence, eyebrows drawn down and attention focused somewhere else. A small smile graced her lips as she watched him, recalling how they first started running together. Nightmares chased him at night, never letting him sleep peacefully once since they joined the Scouting Legion, and he rose early with the sun and hid in the kitchen until everyone was up and about. One morning, Jean decided to stay in the front porch of the house occupied by the new Squad Levi and saw her heading out for her usual morning run. Nothing was said between the two on the following meetings, meetings that he purposefully caused by waiting for her there, until one day he laced up and silently followed her into the streets.

He was not as fast as her, so for most of the time he trailed after her, eyes focused on her back and her only, ignoring his surroundings. There was a time in which she slowed down and let him catch up to her and a few brief words were shared, until she smirked mischievously and darted ahead, and so they raced to the finish line. And from there on, their playful races gradually became a routine and Jean improved greatly, becoming faster than her, but he still let her win, just to be swatted on the arm and shoved to the side.

And although he did not show it much due to his awkwardness around her at times, Jean was a very sly guy, so obviously he took every opportunity he had to show his feelings for her, but Mikasa never seemed to notice. Until, of course, he evaded her shove and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and spinning to walk in the opposite direction as she laughed and softly hit her fists on his forearm. He put her down and spun her around, glad to see her eyes closed tight, and grabbed her by the shoulders, pressing her up against the walls of the barn and covering her mouth with his. It was sublime. Her fingers got lost in his short hair and his pressed down on her slender hips, breaths mingled, tongues and teeth touched everywhere they could.

Days stretched into weeks, the routine went on and they added unarmed combats to their list of things to do. The winner got to choose whatever they wanted, which bothered Mikasa greatly because she was running out of ideas, but she was kind enough to tell him to choose instead and she never regretted her decisions.

Squad Levi was well aware of their relationship; they never tried to hide it even for a second. And as if to show their support, they started running with them, and although Mikasa noticed the heavy silence that settled over the group, she decided to ignore it and just enjoy her run, watching Jean's back as he remained by himself ahead of them. They never practiced anymore, but it was okay for her, for she was always unusually tired and sleepy, and spent her time either relaxing or petting the animals. The horses seemed to get agitated whenever she got too close and it saddened her, but she tried to not let it show; horses were difficult creatures to deal with.

That morning, as they reached the front of the secluded little home, Jean walked away from the group to cool beneath the shade of a tree and Mikasa let him. Brushing away her unusually dry strands of hair away from her face, she marveled on how she was not out of breath and tired, and watched as the group separated into smaller ones and quietly talked among themselves. Erwin and Hanji dropped by at times and the commander never joined them for their run, but sat at the porch and patiently waited for them to return. Noticing Eren and Armin sharing a few words, Mikasa silently approached them and filled the space between their bodies, a space that had always been reserved for her.

Armin seemed unusually distressed. "Eren," his voice cracked, he tried to mask it. "Eren, you need to calm down…"

His friend merely shook his head, eyes squeezed shut and shuddering breaths leaving his lips. "I can't…"

The blond swallowed, fingers curling tighter around the boy's shoulder and blue eyes glancing up at the other members who avoided looking at the lonely male by the tree. "Eren…" He sniffed, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. So much for trying to keep it together and be strong for once.

"Look at him, Armin…" His good friend stared in Jean's direction, lips trembling and eyes glassy. "He says he feels her around him…"

When they turned to face the space that she occupied, something clicked and she stepped back. Like a stone breaking a glass window, the routine she was so used to shattered all around her and looking down at her hands she realized that she could see herself, but they could not. Shaking like a leaf, she examined her body, wincing at the deep red blood stain on her shirt and, underneath it, the open gash, still bleeding. That explained a lot. That was the reason why she never felt anything, why Jean had been ignoring her for the past two months, why she did not have the need to sleep but she did so anyway.

Jean was still mourning her loss and the whole squad supported him by waking up early and heading out for the streets.

"They were going to get married…" Eren whispered brokenly, breathing through his lips and rubbing his red rimmed eyes. Armin sobbed, clenched his teeth tight and closed his eyes, and kept his hands fisted by his sides.

Suddenly, her hand feels a lot lighter and upon looking down she sees that her engagement ring is missing. Frantically, she searched the pockets of her jeans, not even caring anymore to breathe since it was more of an automatic task now. "He says that this way she'll still be killing titans with us…" The blond trailed off, sad blue eyes shifting away from the guy who was tugging on the bandages wrapped around his hands. Feeling lost and confused, her eyes lingered on the duo as she took small, hesitant steps towards her once soon to be husband and once she was out of earshot she turned to face him.

Jean bent his knees and rested his elbows on top, head thrown back as his empty gaze stared at the canopy above him. Inspecting closely, she saw his ring around his ring finger like it was supposed to be, and hers around his pinky finger; her hands were smaller than his, so obviously her ring did not fit him properly.

There was a knot in her throat and a broken sob accidentally escaped her lips, hands flying up to cover them as he lifted his head and looked around. "Mikasa?" He whispered, just like so many times before, and although he did not show it, deep down he hoped it was all a bad dream. Lips trembling and hands shaking, the girl reached out for him and ran her fingers on his forehead, smiling even though she did not feel anything.

He did seem to feel it, though, and for a brief moment his eyes locked with hers; her heart stopped and her brain froze, and he broke eye contact as he stared off to his right. "It hurts, you know…" He muttered to the wind, fingertips bumping on each other as he absentmindedly twiddled his fingers. "I feel like you're still around… As if you're watching over us…"

Smiling slightly, he rubbed her engagement ring lovingly, eyelids dropping halfway and tears welling up his eyes. "I love you so much…" Mikasa sobbed and smiled through her tears when his lips placed a kiss on the metal band, lingering for a moment longer. "Today, yesterday, tomorrow, and forever…"

It was a wound in her stomach that took her away from him.

It was a wound in his chest that causes him to wither away with each day that passes.

With that in mind, Mikasa leanned down and placed a kiss on the crown of his head, tears spilling from her eyes when his shoulders tensed and sobs shook his entire frame. Taking steps back and watching his trembling form, she allowed herself to be pulled to the afterlife.


End file.
